This application relates to a new cultivar of Dahlia hybrid. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Dahlia ‘268842’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Dahlia ‘268857’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands during July of 2006.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Henry Lommerse, a citizen of Netherlands, in July of 2007 at the research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘LODABALVIO’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LODABALVIO’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Mariahout, the Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in October of 2008. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation both by tissue culture and vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.